1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a windshield wiper reservoir sealing system and method and, more particularly, to a integrally molded, one-piece construction cap and strap which may be conveniently separated and hingeably coupled together.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional reservoir caps for use with windshield washer fluid reservoirs have consisted of a cap that is attached in some way to the neck of the reservoir itself. Often times, this was attained by means of a loop strap molded into the cap and then placed over a neck of a filler opening coupled to the reservoir. With this approach, the cap typically spends most of its time attached to the filler opening of the reservoir. This caused the strap portion of the cap to retain a formation which, when a user performs a fluid refill of the reservoir, caused the cap to get in the way of the filling process. This caused some aggravation and disruption to the consumer and subsequent dissatisfaction from fluid spillage on the cap as well as elsewhere in an engine compartment where the reservoir is situated.
Some prior art systems also comprised a two-piece construction where a cap was hingeably mounted either on the reservoir or around the filler opening. The two-piece construction offers advantages in that the cap does not retain memory and stays open, for example, when a user opens the cap. Unfortunately, the two-piece construction is generally more expensive than a one-piece construction.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method which provides the advantages of a two-piece construction, yet comprises some of the advantages of a one-piece construction.